Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $5x-2y = -5$ $10x-4y = -10$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x-2y = -5$ $-2y = -5x-5$ $y = \dfrac{5}{2}x + \dfrac{5}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $10x-4y = -10$ $-4y = -10x-10$ $y = \dfrac{5}{2}x + \dfrac{5}{2}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.